The Trouble With Boys
by Pirokiro
Summary: Hermione is heartbroken when she witnesses Ron kissing Lavender Brown. Ginny catches a glimpse of her friend running off so she decides to go after her. Will she be able to comfort her friend? One shot. Smut. Lemon. Femslash. Hermione x Ginny.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the Harry Potter characters or universe._

 **A/N:** _This is my first attempt at a fan fic. I had an idea I wanted to see come to life, as well as spice up the femslash genre. I've read a few other stories involved with femslash and see the same pattern. Hopefully this breaks the mold a bit and you find it enjoyable. No h8 pls. Enjoy._

"The trouble with boys"

The Gryffindor common room exploded with noise as the students celebrated their recent Quidditch victory against Slytherin. Harry Potter had just entered the room and was swimming through the mob that was attempting to steal away his attention. They always wanted details and the story from directly off the field. He collided with Ginny Weasley, apologizing immediately.

"Looking for Ron?" she asked, smirking as she pointed off to a nearby corner. "He's over there, the filthy hypocrite."

Not long ago, her brother had been a royal pain in the arse to her as he had stumbled across her with Dean in an empty corridor. They may or may not have been in a compromising situation, involving the locking of lips. Perhaps some tongue too. She saw Harry look off to said corner with wide eyes. In the view of the whole room, Ron stood wrapped around Lavender Brown, their bodies nearly fusing into one other as well as their mouths.

"It looks like he's eating her face, doesn't it?" she declared with a shake of her head. "But I suppose he's got to refine his technique somehow. Good game, Harry."

She gave him a smile and walked past him, leaving him to do as he wished with the situation. Her heart pounded lightly in her chest at her brief conversation with her deepest crush. Sure, she was currently dating Dean, but she knew what, rather who, her heart really longed for.

Reaching out for a glass of butterbeer, she caught a glimpse of Hermione Granger, who stood frozen by the portrait entrance to their common room. The bushy haired witch had a look of horror on her face with her eyes fixated on Ron across the room. Her horrified gaze was quickly replaced by a murderous glare. Hermione quickly spun on her heel and pushed past the portrait, quitting the room swiftly, if not semi violently. Ginny frowned as she knew immediately what was going on. While she never admitted it out loud, the red head knew Hermione fancied her brother.

Ditching the butterbeer, the younger Gryffindor took off after her friend, sliding out of the common room and entering the corridor outside. The silence compared to the thunderous roar of the party was deafening and it took her a moment to adjust. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Ginny frowned and began to search the nearby rooms. Moments later, she discovered the witch in an empty classroom, perched on top of the teacher's desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head. They had clearly been conjured out of midair. Ginny smiled softly and carefully approached the desk.

"Oh… hello, Ginny," Hermione uttered in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."

"Yeah, perfect as always," Ginny complimented as she leaned against the desk. "I suppose you saw…"

Hermione bristled and frowned. "Well he wasn't exactly hiding it was-"

The door behind the two witches burst open. Ginny glared sharply at Ron, whom had just stumbled in with Lavender, laughing and tugging her by the hand.

"Oops…" he gasped as he suddenly came to a halt, spotting his sister and friend. Lavender pressed herself up against his side and smiled, biting her lower lip. Once she saw they had been discovered, she took a step back, letting her hand fall from his own. She exited the room and darted out into the hall. There was yet another deafening silence that filled the room. Ron refused to look at Hermione, whom was staring intently at him, clearly hurt.

"Hi, Ginny!" He exclaimed with a not so subtle hint of bravado. "Good game, right?"

Hermione slid off the desk. The fluttering birds continued to swirl about her head, resembling a halo of sorts.

"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside." She spoke quietly and calmly. "She'll wonder where you've gone." Turning her back on him, she folded her arms over her chest in repressed anger. Ginny looked between the two, then shook her head at her brother, silently mouthing "get out."

" _Oppugno!"_ Hermione shrieked suddenly, squinting her eyes shut.

The flock of birds sped toward Ron like a stream of golden bullets. Ron yelped and began swatting at them in defense but the birds attacked, pecking viciously at any bit of flesh they could get their beaks or claws on.

"Oi! Get 'em off me!" he yelled, stumbling back out of the classroom before running off in a hasty retreat.

Once he had fled, Hermione leaned forward, her hands clenching the side of the desk. She bowed her head and kept her eyes shut tight, a sob escaping her throat. The corner of her eyes had gathered hot tears but she refused to let them fall immediately. Her throat felt tight and her stomach churned while her knuckles grew white as she clenched the side of the desk tighter and tighter.

Ginny turned her attention back to her friend. She could almost feel the heart wrenching pain Hermione felt. It came off the witch in powerful waves. Placing a hand on her back comfortingly, she rubbed in a small circular motion.

"I'm sorry…" Ginny began. "I know he's my brother… but he's still daft."

"How could he be so thick?!" Hermione exclaimed, unable to stop the tears from trailing down her cheeks. When she saw him with Lavender, her heart had shattered to pieces. "Do I have to spell it out for him?!"

Ginny continued to rub her back, trying to soothe her as best she could. "Honestly, you're better off. He wouldn't know a hint if it smacked him in the face." Hermione was scary when upset and the younger woman was thankful she wasn't ever on the receiving end of her wrath.

"I don't know what to do…" Hermione sobbed. Her grip on the desk loosened at the soothing touch of Ginny's kind hearted hand upon her back.

Ginny mulled it over for a moment and paused in her ministrations. "I've got an idea," she offered as she now placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder, turning her gently. The red head offered her sobbing friend a soft smile. "Follow me," she instructed as she took Hermione's hand and tugged her along, heading for the door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked through a small sniffle, wiping her face with her free hand. Her curiosity was piqued and she wondered just what the Gryffindor had in mind.

"What you need is something to get your mind off things, and furthermore, boys," she explained as she turned the corner of the hall and ventured forth. "You need a distraction." She looked back and forth at the doors lining the halls.

"Ah! Here!" Ginny exclaimed as she opened the door and shoved Hermione inside, stepping in behind her.

"This… is the prefects' bathroom…" Hermione stated, frowning as she looked around, having expected something… more.

Ginny moved past Hermione and made her way to the vast pool like tub, drawing her wand and starting the water. The many pipes began to fill the bath with hot, steaming water. A soft, cascading stream-like sound filled the room.

"Yes. Yes, it is." Ginny replied as she faced her friend. "A nice hot bath will do you some good. Think of it as step one in helping you feel better from that broken heart."

"No offense, Ginny, but I don't see how this is going to make me feel better… I think I'm just going to turn in for the night…" Hermione gave her another frown, turning to the door and reaching out to push it open. She was surprised to find that the Gryffindor had halted her by gently grabbing her wrist.

"Please don't…" Ginny pleaded. "Stay… let me help."

Hermione hesitated, looking the red head over for a moment before sighing. "Oh alright… I suppose I can give it a try…" It wasn't as though she had anything to truly lose. Besides, she really didn't feel like crying over Ron all night for the hundredth time in her life.

Ginny smiled and locked the door, giving the two privacy. She then waved her wand at the bath once more, adding various scented soaps to the steamy water. Rose was the most prominent, filling the room with the pleasant and calming smell.

"Well, go on, get in," Ginny said as she gave Hermione a small, playful nudge.

Hermione gave off a small squeak, swatting at Ginny's hand defensively. "I'm going, just give me a moment," she gasped as she turned to face the bath. There was no doubt that it looked incredible and the steam from the water was already doing wonders in calming her. Sliding out of her shoes, she neatly and carefully toed them aside.

Ginny watched as Hermione slowly began to strip, feeling somewhat responsible for her misery as it was her bother who was constantly driving her mad. The least the red head could do was make the older witch feel somewhat better. The bath was the best she could come up with on the spot. Before Ginny knew it, she was gazing at the bare backside of Hermione stepping into the bath. She adverted her eyes even if it was too late. Honestly, she didn't know why she had been staring so intently, but she was thankful Hermione didn't seem to notice.

Hermione noticed the room grew quiet. She slid into the water and sank into its blissful warmth. A small moan escaped her before she could stop herself. Turning around, she faced Ginny, whom seemed to be staring off into the distance. "Don't tell me you dragged me in here just to stand awkwardly up there and watching," she teased, splashing a bit of water in her general direction.

Ginny snapped out of whatever daze she was in and smiled. "No, I suppose I didn't but this is about making you feel better, so… I suppose standing awkwardly up here isn't helping." She gave a short laugh as she approached the bath.

"No, so hurry up and get in here," Hermione said as she let her body soak in the blissful water.

Admittedly, she was already feeling better. Ginny was a terrific friend and never had she been more thankful for her than she was tonight. Even Harry had left her to her misery. He was probably celebrating in his own way or burying himself in that horrible book which allowed him to cheat his way through Potions. Before she knew it, Ginny was standing in front of her in the bath. Blushing slightly, the dark-haired woman sat up slowly.

"S-sorry… I guess I'm losing myself in my thoughts a bit tonight…" Hermione explained softly.

"It's alright. I understand," Ginny assured her. "Talk to me. Unburden yourself."

Hermione sighed. "It's just… I don't know… is it me…? Am I doing something wrong? I've fancied him for a while now and… Lavender just comes along out of nowhere…"

"You're not doing anything wrong," Ginny responded quickly. "Lavender just threw herself shamelessly at him and it's the first time any girl has done that for him. I reckon that's his first kiss too. Everyone's already done it… even Harry." She recalled hearing that Harry had kissed Cho Chang the previous year. The sting of jealousy struck every time she thought about it.

Hermione noticed Ginny's demeanor shift a little at the mention of Harry. "I know you fancy him… and I reckon he fancies you too. Yet… you're dating Dean…?" she inquired, wondering what was going on with the young Gryffindor's love life.

"Yeah, well, Dean isn't the Chosen One, now is he?" Ginny responded with a weak smile. "Harry seems a bit preoccupied with… whatever it is you three always seem to get yourselves into."

Hermione laughed at that this. "We both have a way with the boys, don't we?" She asked before sighing. Her mind began to wander off into a depressing corner of her consciousness. It was short lived as she felt something pull her from her thoughts. Looking over her shoulder, she discovered that Ginny had floated behind her and was now washing her back with a soft and sudsy cloth.

"W-What are you doing…?" Hermione asked, feeling her cheeks warm up at the sensation.

"Washing your back, of course. Want me to stop?" Ginny replied softly, giving a pause in her motions, the cloth resting against Hermione's soft, slick skin.

"No!" Hermione uttered quickly, perhaps a bit too loudly. She pulled her hand to her mouth to quiet herself, shaking her head gently. "I mean no, it's okay… thank you…"

Ginny smiled once more, returning to the task at hand of washing the older Gryffindor's back. She moved her hand in small circles, gliding back and forth along her shoulders. Her eyes wandered across the bushy haired witch's back, watching as the bubbles clumped around the water's edge that was met smooth, perfect skin. Ginny found herself admiring how beautiful the woman before her was also noticing how she glowed with such a rich and natural beauty.

"You're gorgeous… you know that?" Ginny stated, breaking the silence.

"I'm what?" Hermione asked with closed eyes, having relaxed from Ginny's delicate and sensual washing.

Ginny blushed deeply and felt her heart pound in her chest. Did she really just say that? Why? Where did that come from?

"I… I mean, you're beautiful… whoever ends up capturing your attention… well, they're going to be lucky. You're the brightest witch of our age… and you look brilliant. Ron's a loon for overlooking you."

Hermione couldn't help but blush at Ginny's words, finding herself appreciating them more since they came from her lips. "You… really think so? I'm not too plain or boring?" She often thought she wasn't a prominent choice when it came to dating especially because she was so studious.

"Plain and boring? Really?" Ginny inquired in surprise, moving the cloth over a creamy shoulder before sliding down Hermione's collarbone. "You've been here for nearly six years and, from the stories I hear, you're anything but boring," she complimented.

"It's just me riding on Harry's proverbial coat tails as he journeys through his rather eventful and adventurous life…" Hermione began, but Ginny wouldn't have it.

"Rubbish. Without you, Harry wouldn't have made it as far as he had. He's lucky to have you as a friend," Ginny stated firmly.

Hermione paused and mulled this over. Perhaps she was right. Harry always put others before him, especially her and Ron. They had all been through a lot together which was why she had figured she and Ron had a special connection, but obviously, the prat felt otherwise. She was pulled from her thoughts once more as she felt Ginny's cloth slide further down, brushing across her breast.

"G-Ginny…" Hermione gasped, a blush creeping across her face once again.

"Hm?" Ginny hummed, having lost herself for a moment. Her eyes rested upon the bushy mane of hair that Hermione sported finding herself wondering how nice it might be to tangle her fingers within its wild strands.

"Y-your hand…" Hermione squeaked, feeling Ginny continue her motions, causing her nipple to harden slightly from the attention.

Ginny's eyes went wide as she quickly pulled away from the witch. "Oh, Godric, I'm so sorry!" she gasped sharply, dropping the cloth in the water. She hadn't realized what she was doing as she felt the embarrassment seep in.

Turning to face her, Hermione wrapped her arms across her chest. "I-It's okay…" she said with a small smile. She noticed how flustered Ginny was becoming and couldn't help but smile a bit more as the tint of her cheeks was burned red like her hair.

"I'll stop… maybe we should get out anyways…" Ginny offered as she turned to leave. She couldn't believe she had been so careless.

"No, wait…" Hermione started, moving forward and reaching out to clasp her hand on Ginny's shoulder. She offered her a smile as the young woman turned around to face her. The bushy haired witch blushed intensely as she felt her heart pounding heavily within her chest. Honestly, she couldn't believe what she was about to say. "You… didn't finish… washing me, I mean… you still have more…"

Ginny gave her a quizzical look, but nodded. A pleasurable shiver ran swiftly up her spine. She wasn't sure what this was, but if Hermione was feeling better, then she supposed she was doing her job well.

"Perhaps… if you sit over here…" Ginny asked, motioning to one of the steps used to descend into the bath.

Hermione looked over to the steps and nodded. Making her way over, she perched herself on the top ledge so that her body was exposed and no longer submerged in the water. "Is this better?" She asked as she hugged her knees to her chest, giving the red head a teasing smile.

"Much better," Ginny responded positively, making her way over to the Gryffindor.

Grabbing the cloth once more, she lathered it up with soap and returned to washing Hermione, starting with her arms. Taking Hermione's hand into her own, she pulled softly so that her arm was extended. She slowly washed her forearm, concentrating fully on making sure she covered every inch of her skin in the frothy soap. Continuing upward, the red head covered the rest of the witch's arm, then back to her shoulder. She repeated the motion with her other arm before pulling back, her eyes darting about as though studying Hermione's body for a new area to wash.

Hermione felt like she had a permanent red staining her cheeks. Ginny was so kind and caring and it showed in how slow and soft she sensually bathed her. The younger Gryffindor took her time and it felt like she was appreciating every small piece of her. This wasn't the sort of attention that Hermione was used to. In fact, she had grown accustomed to being treated like "one of the guys" as Harry and Ron never really saw her as the woman she clearly was.

For the first time ever, someone was worried about her well-being and desired to take care of her. Normally, she would never be as bold as she currently was. Yes, Ginny was a fellow woman and wonderful friend, but that didn't mean that she would usually strip naked and allow for the younger woman to touch her so sensually. However, she found that she was not disappointed with the special treatment regardless of the circumstances.

Ginny smiled as she reached for Hermione's foot, deciding that this was the next part of the witch she wanted to clean. Her fingers wrapped around the Gryffindor's ankle, pulling her leg up and extending it as she brought the cloth to a perfectly shaven calf.

"How do you keep your legs this smooth?" Ginny asked in astonishment as she lathered her up.

Hermione giggled. "It's just a spell. I can show you later if you'd like," she offered kindly. Ginny was already doing so much for her when she really didn't have to. She was very sweet and teaching her a simple spell was the least that could be done to demonstrate her gratitude.

"I'll hold you to that," the red head stated with a smile. She continued to wash Hermione's leg, moving across her calf and shin. Once they were covered, Ginny moved forward slightly, draping Hermione's leg over her shoulder. Hugging her leg tightly, she continued thoroughly washing her thigh. After a few moments, she caught the older witch's gaze, which was transfixed upon the cloth. "Am I still doing a good job…?"

Hermione looked up to Ginny quickly, nodding. She couldn't find any words as they were so close together and… intimate. She was sure she would only emit small squeaks at this point anyways.

Ginny finished her leg before mimicking her actions for the other one. Upon finishing her task of washing Hermione's thigh, her eyes drifted over to the area in between her freshly washed legs. Ginny bit her lower lip, studying the witch intimately. She couldn't help but let her fingertips rest inches below her belly button, sliding down slowly. "Just like your legs… perfect and smooth… like silk… another spell…?" She asked, tearing her gaze away to look up into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione shivered, her breath hitching in her throat at the sensation of Ginny's fingers exploring her. "Y-Yes…" she stuttered as she leaned back against the step she was perched on. She met Ginny's gaze, her heart pounding heavily in her chest as she wondered what was going to happen next. What exactly _did_ she want to happen…?

Ginny felt her fingers continue to slide down, pausing before she continued down further. "Have you ever… well… you know…." she asked gently, her curiosity getting the best of her. Hermione must have… right?

"H-have I what…?" she asked as she continued to gaze into Ginny's eyes. Her breath refused to come out, still lodged in her throat as her body tensed up in anticipation of what could happen. Hermione may have been a bookworm but she wasn't naïve. She was well aware of the sensations coursing through her body at Ginny's ministrations but what surprised her the most was how desperately she wanted the younger witch to continue.

Ginny bit her lower lip, letting her fingers slide further down, brushing lightly along Hermione's skin until she was met with her warmth, knowing all too well that it would elicit a reaction out of the witch. While she may not have been all that experienced herself, being a woman had its benefits when it came to pleasing another female.

Hermione clenched her eyes tight, her breath coming out in a long and heavy gasp. She arched into Ginny sharply, her body releasing a small amount of tension it had built up in response to the red head's teasing fingers. "A-Ah!" She cried out, feeling a wave of pleasure course over her entire body. "W-well of course I have…" she uttered as she looked back to the other woman. "Loads of times… y-you…?"

Ginny nodded, letting her fingers make small circular motions against Hermione's womanhood. "Yes, of course. But… I've never… done it with anyone else… You?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

Hermione let out another small cry. "N-no, of course not…" She couldn't believe the feelings she was experiencing. This was much different than when she experimented with herself.

Ginny continued to toy with Hermione, finding her cries incredibly arousing. She couldn't help but lean in closer, inches away from her friend. For a moment, she gazed into the Gryffindor's eyes before capturing her lips with her own, moaning softly. Whatever this was… it felt right.

Hermione closed her eyes and felt her own moan escape her throat in response to the red head, returning her kiss passionately. All thoughts of Ron had quickly vanished and were replaced by Ginny and this wonderful moment. She felt pleasure build up within her as Ginny continued to massage and tease her.

Ginny reveled in the taste of Hermione's perfect lips, deepening the kiss intently. Deciding to explore the witch a little bit more, she slid her fingers down a bit more. She gasped into Hermione's mouth as she felt how hot and moist the woman was. It only added to her own arousal, which she could feel was developing full force. Slowly at first, the red head slipped two fingers within Hermione's warmth, delving and exploring sensually.

Hermione moaned loudly into Ginny's mouth, reacting to her slender fingers pushing their way inside of her. She sucked Ginny's lower lip into her mouth, clenching down upon it with her teeth gently but firmly. A satisfied smile formed on her lips as she heard Ginny inhale a gasp of surprise.

Seizing the opportunity, Ginny pulled her lip out from Hermione's teeth and forced her tongue inside. She tilted her head a bit for better access, swirling her tongue around Hermione's. While battling the witch for dominance of the kiss, she began sliding her fingers in and out of Hermione, pressing her thumb to her most sensitive spot and massaging it eagerly.

Hermione couldn't take much more of this. She whimpered as she felt indescribable waves of pleasure course through her body at Ginny's actions. Unimaginable pleasure continued to build with in her body, tightening deep within her belly. She did her best to battle Ginny's tongue with her own, but she came undone a moment later, exploding into an orgasm so intense that it was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Pulling away from Ginny's mouth, Hermione broke their kiss in favor of mewling loudly. Her arms wrapped around Ginny as she clung onto her tightly, her body shaking viciously as she practically sang how she felt.

Ginny grinned as she continued to abuse Hermione a bit longer, ensuring that she rode out all of her pleasure. She felt great satisfaction in being able to bring the Gryffindor such pleasure. Pulling away from the witch gently, the red head gazed down at her with a smile.

Hermione panted heavily, gazing at Ginny with lidded eyes. "W-wow… that was…"

"That… can stay in here if you want…" Ginny started, before Hermione could say anything more. "I'm sorry… if I overstepped any-"

Hermione interrupted her, sitting up and cupping her face, brushing her thumbs across the younger woman's cheek. "Don't apologize… I… loved it." She blushed as she admitted how wonderful she felt not only physically, but emotionally. She felt whole and all of her heartbreak had washed away so easily with Ginny's comfort. "There's just one issue…"

Ginny groaned, knowing there had to be something wrong. This was all too perfect; like a dream. "I knew it… I didn't mean to-"

Hermione interrupted her once again. "The problem is…" she began, before grinning. "You have yet to feel good…I believe it's your turn."

Ginny gaped at her, blushing immensely. "T-tonight is about you… I was trying to take your mind off… you know…"

"And you did such a wonderful job. I feel much better now. Oh, so much better. Now I want to share this feeling with you. Now stop resisting and let me seduce you," she declared seductively as she pressed a hand to Ginny's breast, capturing a hardened nipple in between her fingers and pinching lightly.

Ginny felt a sensitive, pleasure filled tingle course through her chest as Hermione pinched her nipple. She let out a gasp and bit her lower lip briefly. "Fine… but on one condition…"

Hermione leaned in close and smiled, reaching out and capturing her earlobe within her lips, suckling gently before nibbling upon it with her teeth. "What's the condition?" She whispered huskily into the ear she claimed.

Shivering gently, a small whimper escaped the red head at the teasing of the older witch. "We… take it to the room… I can't stay in the bath much longer…"

Hermione pulled back and smiled, nodding at her friend. "You want to go back to the dorms with all the others? That's a bit daring, don't you think?"

"Nonsense. The others will be in the common room all night celebrating still. Besides, between the two of us I think we know enough spells to ensure we won't be caught."

"Who says I want to use spells? Maybe I want to see if I can make you scream loud enough for all of Gryffindor tower to hear?" Hermione asked with a devious grin, feeling suddenly very bold and confident with Ginny.

Ginny felt her eyes widen and her blush deepen at the suggestion. "H-Hermione, please…" she begged, feeling flustered beyond belief. "Y-you can't be serious…"

"We'll see how things go," Hermione teased with a shrug, her grin never leaving her face. Suddenly, a thought occurred to her. "Wait… you're still with Dean… maybe we shouldn't-"

"Oh to hell with Dean," Ginny declared as she exited the bath, taking Hermione's hand and tugging her along with her. She grabbed a towel and tossed one to the other Gryffindor before drying off. "I'd much rather have this with you…" she admitted as she slid the towel over her body.

Hermione took to drying off as well, unable to hide a smile from her face. Ginny was willing to set aside Dean for her… it made her feel wanted and desirable, which was something she had wanted from another particular red head. Even a little appreciation from Harry would have been nice, considering she always bailed him out of whatever trouble he ended up in thanks to this prophecy of his and being the "Chosen one."

"Could you do me a favor?" Ginny asked, interrupting the daze Hermione found herself in.

Hermione nodded. "Anything."

"Could you show me that spell? You know… the one that makes you all… smooth?" she asked as she dropped her towel to the floor, revealing her body to the witch. She did her best to maintain herself, her legs fairly smooth and a neatly trimmed tuft of vibrant red hair resting upon her groin.

Hermione laughed and walked over to her friend, kneeling down and grabbing her wand from the neatly folded pile of clothes she had set aside earlier. She placed the tip of her wand against Ginny's shin, speaking the incantation " _lenise."_ Trailing her wand up her leg, all hair follicles disappearing entirely. She repeated the same for her other leg, before pausing as she looked to the next spot Ginny had requested her to work on.

"Are you certain? I find it rather adorable, really…" Hermione started, giving her a teasing smile as she looked up at her.

Ginny gazed down at Hermione whom knelt in front of her. She shook her head positively, trying not to be too embarrassed. "Y-yes, please…" she answered quietly.

Hermione pressed the tip of her want to Ginny's groin at her request and repeated the incantation, the well-maintained tuft disappearing entirely. She retracted her wand and ran her fingers over the now incredibly smooth skin.

"See? Nothing to it. Now you know my secret," she said with a smile, standing up slowly. Their bodies brushed against each other's as she rose, sending another pleasurable shiver across her body. She snuck a quick kiss, finding herself addicted to those perfect, full lips. "Now can we resume our evening? I'm going to make good on that promise to make you scream," she whispered silkily.

Ginny nodded and got dressed, as did Hermione. She couldn't believe the night had escalated like it had. It felt like a dream and she didn't want to wake up. Not ever.

Ginny closed the door to the dorm room slowly, hearing it click shut. The common room was just as lively as when she had left it, though Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. She assumed Ron and Lavender were holed up in a corridor, snogging somewhere. Harry more than likely went to bed early. She was pulled from her thoughts as Hermione placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her back and tugging her along towards her bed.

Hermione walked backwards slowly and with a seductive grin gracing her features. She had an incredible excitement within her as she urged Ginny along to the bed. Feeling the backs of her legs press against the edge of the large four poster canopy bed, she halted her movements.

"You aren't regretting this, are you?" Hermione asked, giving her witch a small pout.

"Oh, no, of course not!" Ginny exclaimed, shaking her head urgently. "No, in fact this is the most wonderful night I've had in… well, forever," she admitted softly.

Hermione turned her pout into a soft smile, spinning around and lightly shoving Ginny down to the bed. She gazed down at the red head as she landed with her back on the mattress. Her legs draped over the edge of the bed, hanging just above the floor. Leaning over, the older witch, let her hands rest on either side of Ginny's head, careful not to press on the long strands of vibrant red hair that fanned out over the sheets.

"You look incredible…" Hermione whispered, lowering her face slowly before capturing the Gryffindor's full, luscious lips once more. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes and gave in to the feeling that washed over her.

Ginny gave off a moan of her own, indulging in the taste of Hermione's lips. She rose a hand to cup the bushy haired witch's cheek before snaking it around and entwining her fingers through the wild forest of hair the older woman sported.

"Mm… The spells…" Ginny whispered softly against the passionate lips that crashed against her own.

"I told you… I want to make you scream tonight," Hermione began. "You're just going to have to control yourself… behave as much as you can. For now, anyways," she instructed, running a hand down Ginny's front, tugging at the fabric that hid her body from view. She quickly found that she disliked the thought of clothing, wanting desperately for the both of them to be free of their fabric prisons and soon.

Ginny squeaked out in protest. "B-but…" she began, worried that the others would hear out in the common room. Thankfully the dorm was abandoned for now. "What if someone comes in from the party?"

"Then I guess you'll have to scream before someone walks in." She giggled and stood up, motioning for Ginny to scoot further up on the bed. Once she had, she crawled in and straddled her, fiddling with her buttons impatiently. "Never before have I despised clothing as much as I do now. I much prefer you out all this."

Hermione wasn't sure where her newfound confidence was coming from. Typically, it was Ginny that was outgoing and forward with her thoughts and feelings. While the bushy haired witch didn't usually find herself to be shy, she wasn't normally bold like this. Her desire to make Ginny feel as incredible as she had while in the bath was almost overwhelming. There was something more than just trying to forget Ron and scratch a primal itch.

For some reason, she never realized it before now, but the younger Gryffindor had always been there for her no matter what. A first she felt that this might have been a moment of experimentation brought on by her heartache but as the night progressed, she knew that wasn't the case. It felt as though she might burst out from her skin if she didn't explore the feelings pulsating through her that the younger red head elicited.

Ginny didn't think she could blush any harder as Hermione was far too flattering. She helped her undo the buttons and before she knew it, Hermione had succeeded in tearing off her clothing and tossing it away. "H-hey, if I'm to be completely naked like this, you're joining me…" she demanded, reaching up and tearing away in return at the buttons on Hermione's uniform.

Honestly, the young woman was just as surprised with herself as Hermione was. Being around the older woman, she found her confidence and bravado wavering, being replaced with a sense of self-doubt and insecurity. There was something about being around Hermione that made her question what she felt she had already known about herself. The older woman made her want to be all that she could be and more. How flippant she was with men always left her feeling unfulfilled and empty. It always felt as though something was missing but with Hermione, she finally felt as though she had found what she had subconsciously always been searching for.

Hermione gave in to Ginny's demands and helped her by tugging off her blouse, then the rest of her uniform. After the articles were tossed aside to join Ginny's clothing, she hovered over her friend and gazed down at her. "This is much better," she stated as she brushed her leg against Ginny's, noticing how much smoother it was now. She began her seduction by leaning down and kissing Ginny's neck softly, trailing her lips down the side and across her shoulder. For a brief moment, she allowed the tip of her tongue to circle a spot on her neck before biting firmly.

Ginny gasped, biting her lower lip to control her noises that Hermione was siphoning out of her throat. She felt a pleasurable numbing sensation explode across her as the Gryffindor's teeth clamped down possessively upon her neck. "Ngh…" Ginny uttered as Hermione removed her mouth just a bit before kissing the sensitive spot softly.

"Don't scream too soon now… wouldn't want to waste it on some simple foreplay," Hermione whispered, placing a chaste kiss upon her throat. She peppered kisses down Ginny's throat and the center of her chest, before pausing at the valley between her breasts. Moving to the left, her lips meet the tightened nipple eagerly. She teased the petite bud with her lips before flicking the tip of her tongue across it a few times, grinning as she felt it harden further. After she decided she had teased long enough, she sucked the pink nub into her mouth, humming loudly around it.

Ginny squirmed uncontrollably as she felt her body being abused by Hermione. She gasped, grunted, and moaned at the pleasurable sensation that coursed through her. Her fingers gripped at the sheets below her, a feeble attempt at grounding herself from Hermione's sinful actions. Just as she felt she couldn't take anymore, Hermione moved to tease her other nipple. Groaning and gasping once more, her body shifted under the weight of the witch upon her.

Having tortured Ginny's breasts sufficiently, she gave them a final grope before sliding her own body down further. She forced the younger witch's legs apart, running her hands along her soft and silky thighs. Gazing down at the part of Ginny she desired most, she found that she looked so warm and inviting. She reached out and touched the tips of her fingers to her feminine lips, spreading them to inspect her further.

Ginny let out a high-pitched gasp, looking down at Hermione who looked like she was studying her like one of her books. It was incredibly fluttering, albeit a bit embarrassing, causing a blush to dust across her nose and cheeks. "I-Is something wrong…?" Ginny whispered, unable to handle much more of the scrutiny.

"Not at all." Hermione smiled, trailing her index finger from the bottom of Ginny's slit, to the top, resting upon the swollen nub that she knew would provide her with incredible pleasure. Gently she began massaging, amazed at how warm and slick she had become in such a short time. An unimaginable thrill shot through her own body at having been able to affect the witch.

Ginny gasped louder this time, the sensation of Hermione's finger pleasuring her causing wave after wave of bliss to wash over her. She bit her lower lip, once again trying to control herself from being too loud. Fierce pleasure began to build within her swiftly. She could already tell she wasn't going to last long which was semi embarrassing. While she might not possess the same ego as a guy with the inability to last a lengthy amount of time, she didn't want to appear too virginial. "H-Hermione…" she moaned once more.

Hermione smiled as she knew she was giving Ginny a similar pleasure like that of which had been bestowed upon herself a short while ago. However, Hermione was nothing short of an overachiever. She knew she could do better and Ginny had already done so much for her beyond that of physical happiness. Lowering herself, she moved so that she was positioned in between Ginny's legs, forcing them even further apart. She quickly replaced her finger with the tip of her tongue, massaging Ginny's clit vigorously. What surprised her was not only her own eagerness to pleasure the red head so thoroughly but also how sweet she tasted. Despite having never done this with a woman, or anyone for that matter, before she did not hesitate in her affections.

Ginny cried out and gripped the sheets tighter, arching into Hermione sharply as she felt her pleasurable actions multiply tenfold. She had never experienced anything like this before. Whimpering, she felt her breathing grow heavy, coming out in short, hot pants. Once she felt slender fingers finding their way inside of her, she felt her pleasure come to the brink, sending her into a blissful orgasm. She arched into Hermione sharply, her toes curling and her body convulsing as waves of pleasure exploded within her.

"H-Hermione….!" Ginny cried out, screaming loudly. She couldn't help herself. Gasping and mewling as her body continued to shake, she writhed along the sheets as Hermione made sure to drag out her climax for as long as possible.

Once she was satisfied with how thoroughly blissful Ginny was feeling, Hermione pulled her fingers from her. She smirked as she brought them up to her lips, her index and middle coated with Ginny's slickness, which she found to be incredibly arousing. Making sure that Ginny was watching, she sucked the digits into her mouth, wrapping her lips around them tightly. She moaned softly, tasting the sweetness that was Ginny.

Ginny shivered, biting her lower lip as she watched Hermione suck the residue off her fingers. She blushed intensely, unable to hide how arousing it was. Never had she ever felt so pleasured before in her entire life. "Hermione… that was… Oh Godric…" she panted, relaxing back on the bed.

"I know…" Hermione uttered as she laid next to her red headed witch. She draped a leg over Ginny's, cuddling up to her and resting a hand over a perky breast. Smiling softly, she felt so comfortable with her. Her own heart was pounding heavily in her chest as she reflected on what they had done with each other. Perhaps her heart thought it wanted Ron, when it longed for someone else the entire time…

Ginny leaned into Hermione lovingly, making a small, soft noise of affection. "I guess… you win. I couldn't help but scream. Can you please put up those spells now, before someone walks in on us?"

"What if I wanted someone to see? What if I wanted to make you scream in front of an audience?" The older Gryffindor asked, smirking deviously. Despite the horrified squeak that came out of Ginny's throat, she grabbed her wand and erected a Notice-me-not spell, as well as a silencing charm. She drew back the curtains as also, sealing the two of them off from the rest of the world.

Ginny eyed Hermione's wand, suddenly getting an idea. "Have you ever… used your wand before? You know… to pleasure yourself?"

Hermione looked to her wand with wide eyes. "What? No, never…" she began, her eyes moving up and down her wand. Ten and three quarters long, made from vine wood. Dragon heartstring core. She knew a lot about her wand, but she had never known it _that_ personally. "You?"

Ginny retrieved her own wand, bringing the tip of it to her lips. She sucked the first few inches into her mouth, grinning at the naked witch. "Oh, I can show you some things…" she hummed as she rolled over so that she was straddling her bushy haired Gryffindor, pinning her down to the mattress below. There was a devious gleam in her eyes as she released her wand from her mouth.

Hermione gasped as she was pinned down by the young lioness. She gazed up at her curiously, having no idea what to expect. Something told her the spells she erected were about to come in handy, however.

" _Volbatur"_ Ginny uttered huskily, the tip of her wand beginning to hum loudly. She lowered the tip down to Hermione's womanhood, pressing it firmly against her clit.

Hermione's eyes went wide, a strong tingling sensation coursing through her entire being. "O-oh… Oh Merlin…." she gasped, feeling the tip of Ginny's wand vibrate against her fiercely. She had no idea a wand could feel so… magical.

Ginny grinned once more, sliding the tip of her wand up and down Hermione's clit, ensuring that it never left. "Feel good…? I can't believe you of all people didn't know about this… almost all the girls in Gryffindor tower know this spell. It's one of their favorites."

"I… can see… why…" Hermione gasped, arching into the vibrating wand. She couldn't get enough. It felt so wonderful the way it continuously built a familiar pleasure within her. "M-more… I want more…" She pleaded, wanting to feel more of this wonderful sensation.

"More…?" Ginny asked as she gazed down lovingly at her witch. She leaned down and pressed her front against Hermione's, their breasts pushing tightly together. Capturing those pleading lips within her own, she kissed the older Gryffindor deeply. "How badly do you want to feel more of it?" she whispered into her mouth.

Hermione thought she was going to break. The red head was driving her wild and she wasn't sure how much more she could take. "So badly… p-please… more…" she begged, whining into Ginny's lips.

Ginny grinned into their kiss and decided to indulge her bushy haired witch. " _Inte."_ she whispered softly, her wand increasing its intensity.

It was Hermione's turn to scream. A sharp mewl of pleasure escaped her as she arched into the wand sharply. The increased intensity of the wand sent her over the edge once more, her body exploding into another orgasm. She wrapped her arms around Ginny's neck, slipping mildly with sweat. She crashed her lips against the red head's own, riding out her pleasure.

Ginny broke the kiss a moment later, pulling her wand from its spot and laying it aside. She panted heavily as she looked down at her lovely witch, whom was basking in the pleasure she had just received. "See? Nothing… to it." she uttered between small pants of breath.

Hermione lingered a moment later in her pleasure induced paralysis before flipping Ginny over onto her back once more. "How long is your wand?" she asked as she grabbed her own.

"My wand…?" Ginny asked as she held it up for her friend. "Fourteen and a quarter… why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm a quick study… and I have an idea." she answered as she took Ginny's wand from her. " _Volbatur,"_ she stated firmly, satisfied when the longer instrument began to vibrate. She brought it to Ginny's entrance, pushing the tip in gently.

Ginny gasped, looking down at Hermione's little experiment. She felt her wand press inside of her slightly, vibrating. Gasping once more, louder this time, she heard her witch utter another incantation.

" _Engorgio,"_ Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at Ginny's. The yew wand grew exponentially in size, filling the red head's womanhood more fully. She watched as the young lioness writhed on the sheets below, clearly enjoying this little experiment of hers. Pressing the wand in further until she met with resistance, she paused and left it alone. However, the other witch had other ideas.

"M-more… Further…" she instructed, panting from the incredible pleasure she felt from the thick wand filling her up. She knew what she wanted and Hermione was going to be her first time.

Hermione's eyes widened at the Weasley's suggestion. "You're sure…?" she asked as her hand remained steady, pressing the enlarged wand against the virgin barrier. She watched as the young girl nodded, certain of what she wanted. Hermione took a deep breath and nodded, pressing the wand harder and further, before she felt something give way, allowing the wand to slip deeper inside.

Ginny cried out in pain, wincing a bit as she felt a burning sensation erupt within her. Her body tensed up for a moment, needing to adjust to the foreign sensation. Hermione felt a twinge of guilt peck away at her as she waited for Ginny to relax. She had just stolen her virginity… and this wasn't even how it was supposed to be. She frowned as she realized what she had just done.

Ginny could feel the guilt coming off her friend. She reached up to cup the older girl's cheek. "Don't… I wanted this… with you… if you regret anything now…" she began, frowning as well.

"No, not regret," Hermione corrected. "It's just… this isn't how it's supposed to be…"

"But it's what I want," Ginny declared stubbornly. She let her hand fall to Hermione's, which was wrapped tightly around the enlarged wand that vibrated satisfactorily inside of her, rather deeply. She felt better now, or at least, well adjusted. "Now… show me what my wand can do."

Hermione offered her a smile and began to slowly push the wand deeper within the Weasley. Once a good portion of the wand's impressive length was inside, she slowly pulled out and began to repeat the process.

Ginny let her head rest against the bed once more, arching into Hermione's sinful motions. She whimpered as she felt the wand's length delve deep inside, repeatedly. The thrusting motion felt wonderful and once again, she felt pleasure unlike anything before this night. Hermione was an incredible lover.

Hermione watched as she pressed the wand into Ginny continuously, but she still felt like there was something more she could do. She knew in her heart that this wasn't just a night of passion between them. No, this was something much more and whatever came their way in the chaotic world that they existed in, she wouldn't let Ginny be alone. She pulled the wand out about halfway, positioning herself so that one of her legs stretched out underneath Ginny's, then another one draping over the opposite. She scooted close, holding the vibrating wand tightly, pressing the opposite end to her own moist entrance. Gasping before moaning deeply, she felt the vibrations tingle though her lower half. She pushed through the sensation and took in her end of the wand deeper, until she was met with a familiar resistance like before.

Ginny looked over to what Hermione was doing. She saw the wand halt in its motions and her eyes grew wide. "H-Hermione, wait-"

The bushy haired witch ignored her and proceeded to impale herself with the large, vibrating wand. She let out a cry, her body tensing up as she felt the pain which burned initially. Whimpering softly, she remained still as her body adjusted. She opened a squinted eye and looked to Ginny, whom looked horrified at what she had done. "Together…" Hermione uttered as she began to adjust the wand between them so that each of them had it half buried deep within them. "We will always be together… from this point on…"

Ginny moaned softly as she felt their bodies become closer than ever. They were closer than she could have ever imagined. She sat up as best she could, reaching for Hermione and pulling her close. Leaning forward, she captured her lips once more in a white hot, searing kiss. She closed her eyes, small noises of pleasure escaping her as she felt a wave of pleasure building and building. "I…. I love you…" she whispered into Hermione's lips, unable to deny it any longer.

Hermione returned the passionate kiss, snaking her fingers in the long, silken red strands that adorned the head of her lovely witch. "I love you too…" she whispered as she felt pleasure build itself within her core. She pressed her lips tighter against Ginny's, uttering one final incantation for the evening.

" _Inte Maxima."_

Both Gryffindor girls cried out louder than ever, experiencing their climax at the same time, sharing their passion in a way words could not describe. Each of them thought they could hear the other practically sing each other's names. After their pleasure had assailed them thoroughly, they both collapsed on the bed, the enlarged wand returning to normal and its vibrations halting.

Ginny panted heavily, cuddling up with Hermione affectionately and refusing to let her go. "You think… those spells held up…?" she asked as she buried her face in Hermione's neck, peppering soft kisses upon her perfect skin.

"Honestly… I have no clue…" Hermione whispered softly, running her hands along Ginny's slick back. "I suppose someone will mention something at breakfast tomorrow…" she mused.

Ginny giggled into Hermione's neck, nipping sweetly. "I certainly hope they do."

"What does this mean… for us…?" Hermione asked softly, her breath hitching in her throat in anticipation of an answer.

Ginny looked up at Hermione and laced her fingers within her own. "It means… that we're together… forever. Whatever happens," she answered gently.

Hermione smiled, gracing Ginny's forehead with a simple kiss. Relief washed over her at Ginny's answer.

"At least we won't have problems with boys anymore."


End file.
